fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Pstryknij mi fotkę !
Chris : Ostatnio w Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! Blondyneczki ciągle prą na przód i zgarniają wszystkie co lepsze wyzwania. Heather padła ofiara kolejnego spisku Tricii , która omotała wokół siebie cała drużynę . Natomiast Frajerzy przezywają rozbicie na dwie grupy. Jak oni przetrwają i co się wydarzy ? Dowiecie się tylko w Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z rury wychodzi kamera płosząc kilka karaluchów , z sedesu wychodzi kamera i kolejna kamera wychodzi z śmieci płosząc szczury . Kamera wlatuje przez drzwi do centrum , a przed Centrum Chris z batem bije Chefa i Rona , którzy go ciągną po śniegu. Przy fontannie stoją Caitlin , Wyatt , Jen , Jonesy , Nikki i Jude i się śmieją . Kamera przechodzi do Khaki bazar , gdzie Kirsten , Kristen i Lindsay wychodzą z przebieralni w dziwnych strojach . Na krzesłach siedzi Justin i Brigette i pokazują oceny za ich występ. Kamera przechodzi dalej , gdzie Darth walczy z Blakiem na miecze świetlne ,ale nagle wskakuje Tyler i ich wystrasza. Z boku siedzi Bobbie i śmieje się z tego. Kamera przechodzi do sklepu w różowym i zwiewnym , gdzie Sierra stoi w sukni ślubnej przed Alejandro ze związanym Codim w rękach . Kamera leci dalej do klepu sportowego , gdzie Tricia i Heather rzucają w siebie piłkami , ale nagle zjawia się Bobbbie i wyrzuca je obie na korytarz. Próbują się dobić do drzwi. Na korytarzu , stoi Cortney , która rzekomo chce podać rękę Gwen , ale wyciera w jej twarz mop . Nagle pojawia się trent i wyrywa jej mop po czym ją goni . Gwen kiwa głową niczym zauroczona. W kawiarni pojawia się Alexis , która pije kawę z Izzy , Noahem i Camilie , Nagle wszystkie trzy dziczeją . Pojawia się kula dyskotekowa i zaczynają tańczyć na stole . Noah robi wielkie oczy z zachwytu i całuje Camilie. Kamera przechodzi do Studia gdzie na kanapie siedzi Josh z Blainely . Nagle spada ekran , Josh patrzy się z pogardą na nią . kamera się oddala . Widać wszystkich zawodników na ławach i pojawia się napis Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Wielkie łóżko przy schodach ruchomych '''Jen : '''Tak , zdobyłam puchar , tak ! Mistrzyni Świata ! '''Nikki : '''Jen , przestań .. o jeny , co to jest ? '''Trent : Co się dzieje .. o kurczę .. Gwen : Jest niedobrze nie ruszać się , bo zlecimy .. Alexis : Nie ma strachu poradzę sobie z tym . Darth : '''Nie ruszaj tego ! '''Alexis : '''Bo ? ''Nagle łózko z wszystkimi zawodnikami z zawrotna prędkością spada na dół . Po tym jak zostało roztrzaskane przychodzi Chris. '' '''Jude ; '''Ato było ekstra jeszcze raz ! '''Tyler : '''No to było w dechę ! '''Gwen : '''Tylko na tyle było to stać .. '''Kirsten ; '''Dajcie torebkę .. '''Gwen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ja naprawdę jestem zaskoczona , jak one to robią ,że zwyciężamy. Ale co mi tam , dobrze jest . '''Alexis ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała ,że pójdzie nam tak dobrze. '''Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jak Chris mógł nam coś takiego zrobić ! Założę się , że nie miał do tego prawa .. tylko , gdzie ta umowa. Chris : '''Brawo , brawo . Miło się patrzy na wasze przerażenie .. '''Nikki : '''Ja ci nie daruje tego numeru … '''Chris : Nie możesz mi nic zrobić. A no tak wasze wyzwanie. Otóż dzisiejsze wyzwanie może nie jest oryginalne ale ma swój urok . Jak wiecie , jesteście sławni mimo wszystko , dlatego ! Czemu by nie zrobić sesji zdjęciowej ! Jen ; Naprawdę ! Caitlin : Sesja , zdjęciowa ! Zawsze o tym marzyłam . Chris : Dziewczyny spokojnie. Każdej drużynie przyda się kujon co zna elektronikę trzech modeli no i pozostali zrobią scenerię .. Hmm , nie ma kapitanów , więc kto będzie losować temat sesji ? Tricia : Ja to zrobię dla drużyny … Chris ; Proszę .. Tricia wkłada rękę ,ale cos ją szczypie i gwałtownie ją wyciąga. Tricia : Ała to bolało .. Co to ? Blake : '''Hihihi.. '''Chris : No proszę jaka niespodzianka. Ale wylosuj coś .. Tricia : '''Już .. Co to .. kosmici !? '''Darth : Przebiorę się za Jedi ! Blake : O a ja za Wookie… Heather : Na takiego wyglądasz. Darth : Hahaha ! Chris : Frajerzy od was kto ? Jen : Ja i wszyscy się zgadzają … Ał Naprawdę cos tam kłuje . Tak sportowcy .. Jonesy : O nie … Trent ; Co się dzieje ? Jonesy : '''Ona zbzikuje jeśli cos pójdzie nie tak. Ona ma manię na tym punkcie. '''Jen : To nie mania ! Jonesy ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Niech to nazywa jak chce , ale wiem ,ze ona staje się przewrażliwiona na punkcie sportu. Jak coś nie wypali to leżymy. Chris : No i Blondyneczki … Alexis ; '''Niech Gwen wylosuje .. '''Justin : '''Nie mam nic przeciwko .Alexis : Zgadzasz się ze mną , to niewiarygodne wylosowałam plażowa zabawę. Coś dobrego dla tych pustych lalek . W schowku '''Chris : Tak więc , drużyna Blondyneczek za dobrą passę zwycięstw jako pierwsza wybierze dzisiaj ozdoby do sesji. Reszta czeka 10 minut … Heather : Naginasz zasady ! Chris : Tutaj nie ma zasad . No dalej blondyneczki zabierać się do zbierania. Blondyneczki wchodzą pierwsze.. Justin : O rany , ile tutaj gratów.. Alexis : '''Mam tutaj , farby , białe płótno , namaluje je i z łatwością zrobię ten projekt… '''Kirsten : A skąd mam wiedzieć ,że znowu nie wpadniesz w szlony kawocholizm ? Alexis ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Kawocholizm ? Skąd ona bierze takie pomysły. Alexis : Jaki kawocholizm , szukajcie lepiej strojów na te wasze nędzne ciałka .. Caitlin : Chyba przesadzasz ! Nie jesteśmy takie złe. Alexis : '''Tak myliłam się .. '''Kristen ; Wrednie kłamiesz .. Alexis : '''Jesteście naprawdę durne. '''Lindsay ; '''Zostawmy ją sama dziewczyny .. Nie mamy nic więcej do mówienia. '''Caitlin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ona myśli ,że naprawdę my w to uwierzymy. Ona okłamuje nas pewnie od początku sezonu. Z Gwen zadaje się tylko ,żeby miała do kogo gębę otworzyć. Ale mnie denerwuje. '''Gwen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Widzę jak to wygląda , ale naprawdę ufam Alexis .. No chyba . Po tym przestaje je coś wierzyć. Blondyneczki zabierają poza płótnem i farbami wózek z 2 workami piasku , parasolkę , i kilka lamp słonecznych. Mija tak 10 minut na grzebaniu Chris : Okej Blondyneczki , teraz wchodzą Klienci.. Tricia : Wiedziałam , nic nie ma dla nas… Darth : Ale idiotki , nie wzięły sześcioramowego wzmacniacza elektronicznego i tych fajowych mini bomb.. Jude : Spokojnie , tylko nie rzucaj nas w nimi .. Darth : To są bomby dymne .. Jude : '''No to przydadzą się .. '''Blake : '''Stworzymy imitację dymnego świata postindustrialnego ! '''Jude : '''O rany ! Oni za bardzo skomplikowanie mówią . '''Darth ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : To nie grzech wiedzieć nieco więcej niż inni. Tyler ; 'Niezła sztanga ! '''Blake ; '''A po co nam sztanga ? '''Tyler : '''Jest mi potrzebna. ''Mija kolejne 10 minut.. '''Chris : '''Wchodzicie jako ostatni Frajerzy ! '''Jen : Nic tutaj nie ma, nic absolutnie nic . Jonesy : Mam kij bejsbolowy ! Nikki : A ja znalazłam te zakurzone stroje .. O rany nikt tutaj nie sprząta. Trent : '''To się nada na scenografię , ja się nią zajmę . '''Jen : '''Idealne zgranie , każdy ma swoją pozycję . '''Brigette : Damy rade . pokażemy parę sztuczek surfingowych no i baseball ! Chris : Okej jako ,że wszyscy skończyliście widzę was przy fontannie za moment. Przygotowania do sesji Chris : 'Jak widzicie , moi drodzy spoceni i zmęczeni uczestnicy , macie tutaj idealną pozycję do zrobienia waszej wystawki. Macie tutaj zaznaczone pole do stworzenia planu zdjęciowego . macie tylko półtorej godziny , więc radze się brać do roboty. ''Wszyscy popędzili na miejsca ustawili płótna i zaczęli najpierw tworzyć wystrój potem ustawiali sprzęty.. i tak to przemijało.. '''Heather : To jest to wasze sportowe coś . Brigette : Lepiej wygląda od waszego kosmosu , a oni co wyprawiają . Darth ; Ustąp przed moim mieczem młody Sith , jam jest twoim mistrzem ! Blake : '''Mój lordzie je jestem tym który przejmie po tobie władzę , a ty nie masz już w sobie tego talentu . '''Tyler : Haha , ale ja Tyler : Powalę was swoim karabinem ! Jonesy : '''Ale ekstra ! '''Jude : Tak odlot walczą już tak kilka chwil. Heather ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie wytrzymam . Muszę coś zrobić z tą drużyna bo tutaj są same niedołęgi. Jude ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ale te miecze sa wyczesane. Przydają się lepiej niż latarki. Musze sobie taki kupić . '''Jen : '''Wstawcie to tu , no i pięknie nasza sportowa plaża jest gotowa .. '''Caitlin : '''Hej my tez robimy plaże , Dobrze wam wyszła. '''Jen : Dzięki Caitlin , Staraliśmy się .. Caitlin : 'Tęsknie za wami . '''Nikki : '''Ojej , no chodź tutaj mała. '''Caitlin : '''Denerwują mnie ludzie z drużyny. '''Nikki : '''Wiem klony są takie , ale Alexis , Gwen i Justin .. Ohyda. '''Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''O jej , mam nadzieję ,że nic Gwen nie zrobią. ''Mija tak kolejne 20 minut i coraz więcej aż w końcu wszystkie drużyny kończą i są gotowe do sesji. Sesja '''Chris : Dobrze , zaczniemy od was Frajerzy .. Jen : Mam przyjemność przestawić : Trent jako pałkarz , Jonesy jako sędzia oraz Brigette surferka. Chris : 'Dobrze , więc zacznijcie sesję … ''Jen ubiera czarne okulary , wyjmuje aparat i zaczyna pstrykać fotki .. '''Tricia ; '''Jaka nuda , trzeba by to rozkręcić. '''Chris : Nie przeszkadzaj , próbuję się skupić . Tricia : '''Zaraz , czy to kawa ? '''Chris : tak weź jak chcesz i przestań mi truć .. Tricia : Przyda mi się . Tricia : '''Alexis , nie chcesz może soku , jest naprawdę dobry. Wszyscy go dostali. '''Alexis : '''Skąd mam ci wierzyć ? '''Tricia ; A komukolwiek wierzysz ? Alexis : Racja , dawaj mi to . Tricia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Dobrze, że nie wie ,że to kawa i do tego tak wzmocniona ,że szok. Wystrzeli jak to wypije i przerwie sesje zdjęciową Frajerów. Będzie idealnie. Alexis : '''No nic spróbuje . '''Justin : Choć do nas ,zaraz nasz kolej ! Alexis , wypija i nagle zaczyna szaleć. Kirsten : Co ty wyrabiasz ? Alexis : 'Mam was dość wy pomponiary , wy dz***i !!!! '''Kristen ; '''Powstrzymajcie ją … '''Jen ; '''Co wy robicie ? ''Alexis kompletnie traci panowanie i wywraca w ruinę plan Frajerów oraz Blondyneczek. Chris chowa się za krzesłem i ogląda szaleństwo zza stołu. '''Blake : Co się jej stało ? Chris : Nie wiem , ale to już druga furiatka. Heather ; 'No i nawet lepiej , zobacz naszą sesję a oni się nią zajmą . ''Alexis szaleje dalej , jednak się nieco opanowuje , ale Nikki i Jonesy pomagają jej w tym. Tymczasem Chris obejrzał sesję Klientów wygłasza wyniki.. 'Chris : 'Świetna sesja i jedyna bez katastrofy ! '''Lindsay : '''To po co my się ubierałyśmy w te śliczne stroje ? '''Chris : tak , rzeczywiście , ale nie macie gdzie wystąpić i to wszystko przez pannę kawocholiczkę Alexis : '''Nahahahahahahah ! '''Chris : Blondyneczki staną do eliminacji , natomiast Klienci zasiądą w apartamencie ! Caitlin : '''No to po tobie .. '''Jen : '''Co ale moje fotki __ '''Chris : '''Nuda !! Sport jest beznadziejny. Mam lepsze zajęcia , a walka Dartha z Blakiem była ciekawsza.. Eliminacje '''Chris : '''Blondyneczki , jak tam nastroje. Widzę ,że w kiepskim humorze. '''Kristen : Ona zniszczyła nam plan ! Kirsten : '''I rozszarpała mój strój . teraz muszę w tym chodzić. '''Justin : '''Nagrabiła sobie .. '''Chris : Idźcie oddać głosy. Lindsay : Po co oddawać , wszyscy głosujemy na nią ! Gwen : '''Tak bez wyjątków. Niestety .. '''Caitlin : Jeszcze jej bronisz ? Chris : '''A ty na kogo Alexis głosujesz ? '''Alexis : '''Na Gwen ! '''Gwen : Co !? Chris ; '''Tak , dolarówki mają Justin , Kirsten , Kristen , Lindsay i Caitlin .. kto dostanie kolejna ? '''Gwen : Dawaj mi , i tak to nie miało sensu. Chris ; Wszystko ma swój sens , Alexis odpadasz ! ostatnie słowo przed wylotem .. Alexis : Co się dzieje ? Nie !!!! Chris odpala wajchę i Alexis wylatuje z Centrum Chris : Jaka jeszcze niespodzianka spotka naszych uczestników , kto tym razem oszaleje , a kto będzie ofiarą i jak wypadnie mój kalendarz z Totalną porażka. Tak zbiję na nich fortunę ! A to wszystko w kolejnym odcinku Centrum Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki Centrum Totalnej Porażki